


Шаг вперед

by Fausthaus



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: у каждого бывает минутка слабости





	Шаг вперед

Ступня горела огнем, и жар поднимался выше по ноге, высушивая и скручивая мышцы. Было настолько больно, что слезы лились уже градом. Шокичи размазывал их по щекам и хлюпал носом, совсем как в детстве. Только обида была гораздо сильнее, чем когда велосипед у соседского мальчишки оказывался круче, чем у него. Сейчас даже дышать становилось с каждой минутой все труднее. Еще чуть — и все: кислород окончательно закончится и весь мир перестанет существовать. Но сил бороться больше не было.

Шокичи до сих пор помнил собственную эйфорию. Она захлестнула его целиком, стоило только Хиро-сану объявить, что отныне они все — часть Экзайла. Мечта сбывалась на глазах, и можно было прочувствовать каждое мгновение, с которым она становилась ближе.

Было сразу понятно, что им с Несмисом остаться солистами не светит: уровень Такахиро и тем более Ацуши-сана был неизмеримо выше. Но то, что они теперь стали перформерами, совсем не пугало. 

Шокичи и — особенно — Несмис никогда не ставили себя выше остальных участников только потому, что умели петь и обладали неплохими вокальными данными. А теперь и подавно, на своей шкуре испытав, каким трудом достигается легкость, отточенность и слаженность каждого, казалось бы, простого движения. И какой болью.

Безумная гонка к новой мечте сводила с ума. Совсем скоро первый лайв тура, и ни в коем случае нельзя ударить в грязь лицом. Вот только Шокичи уже точно не просто упал лицом, а барахтался в грязной луже целиком который день. И несколько минут назад снова завалил синхрон всем, слишком поторопившись. А ведь эта простая до банальности связка у Несмиса получалась с закрытыми глазами. Шокичи знал: он тянет парней назад. Мешает им. Только они в этом не признавались. Наоки и Наото чуть ли ни в унисон подбадривали, когда он ошибался в очередной раз. По взгляду Тецуи ничего нельзя было понять. Несмис просто не знал, что сказать и как помочь. Кейджи раз за разом повторял связку с отстраненным видом, думая о чем-то своем, но и его терпение точно не могло быть бесконечным. А Кенчи...

— Сколько раз ты проваливался? 

— Что? — Шокичи хватал воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег.

— Сколько ты раз проваливался на прослушиваниях? — Кенчи уселся рядом с Шокичи на пол и смотрел пристально и — как показалось Шокичи — насмешливо. Сердце вдруг стянуло словно стальными жгутами, так и стараясь раздавить. Все же Кенчи мог ударить с такой силой, что мир становился серым в тот же момент. Значит, он считает, что Шокичи слабак и делать ему в Экзайле нечего. 

— Зачем тебе? — Шокичи почти шептал. Как просто, оказывается, принять решение уйти. Гораздо проще, чем раз за разом стремиться к мечте. Все равно ничего толкового из этого не вышло.

— Так сколько? — Кенчи пристально смотрел на Шокичи. — Я знаю, что ты два раза не мог дойти до финиша. Когда хотел попасть в Экзайл. Но ведь провалов было гораздо больше. Ведь так?

— Так, — Шокичи опустил голову. Слезы куда-то подевались, а им на смену пришла усталость.

— Так почему же ты все время старался прыгнуть выше головы? Это же не была простая прихоть?

— Нет! — Шокичи ошарашенно смотрел на Кенчи, чьи глаза словно прожигали насквозь.

— Неужели после первого прослушивания тебе не было больно?

— Было.

— Сильнее, чем сейчас? — Кенчи поднялся и потянул Шокичи за собой. 

— Мне было больнее. Намного больнее, — Шокичи встал, на мгновение скривившись, когда по ноге снова полыхнуло огнем.

— Тогда почему ты хочешь сбежать сейчас? Никто из нас никогда не упрекнет тебя ни в чем. У всех бывают взлеты и падения. Каждый из нас когда-то ничего не умел. И с чего ты взял, что больше никто не бывает слабым? В этом нет ничего постыдного. Мы научились превращать слабость в силу. Это трудно. Но невозможного не бывает.

— Кенчи-сан? — Шокичи почувствовал, как огонь на мгновение словно прошелся по всему телу. Шокичи закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, Кенчи рядом уже не было, и боль в ноге утихла. 

Шокичи глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся. Надо сделать очередной шаг вперед, даже если больно. Похоже, сейчас его очередь учиться превращать собственную слабость в силу. И сейчас ему есть к кому обратиться за помощью, ведь его друзья теперь всегда будут рядом.


End file.
